All Is Fair In Love and War
by luvvturtles
Summary: A mysterious woman comes to the Prancing Pony to find the Ranger known as Strider. After some convincing she decides to make the journey to escort the Hobbits to destroy the One Ring. Along the way she must deal with ghosts of her past life that she thought she had left behind a long time ago. Rating is subject to change. Aragorn/OC
1. A Hooded Figure In The Dark

In the dim shadows an old man walked down the street, his shoulders stooped and his arms wrapped around himself in the cold. A hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and approaches the old man. The old man looks up and seems to be listening to the figure speaking. The old man nods and, using his hands, starts pointing directions. The figure nods and sets off in the direction the man had pointed. The man watches the figure for a moment then turns and trudges away.

The figure looks around to make sure no one is following, her blue eyes searching left and right. She keeps heading down the road until she sees the lights of her destination, The Prancing Pony. She smiles to herself and her pace quickens as she nears the inn. She reaches for the door handle and quietly opens the door. In side there is an abundance of Men. They all seem to have some sort of drink. She makes her way over to the bar where she sees a man who she assumes to be the owner of the inn. He looks over at her and asks, "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Yes, is there a Ranger here by the name of Strider?"

"Strider, Strider, Strider…Ah yes! Over there in the corner, but I don't see why you would want to see him." He leans in a whispers, "Seems like a shady fellow if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you did they? My business with him is between him and me," she says as she turns toward the corner where the Ranger is sitting.

He is sitting with his head bowed over a tankard of ale and seemed to be thinking very hard. She studies him for a moment. He was tall, she could tell that just by looking at him, at least six and a half feet. His hair she knew has dark and his eyes a medium grey color. Her hand slipps to the scroll tucked in her belt and she knows how she will make her prescence known. She pulls out the scroll and walksover to his table, not even giving him a chance to look up she slamms the scroll on the table and throws back her hood revealing long black hair braided down her back. He looks up and smiles, "Hello Rilwen, its been a long time hasn't it?"


	2. The Message and Proposal

**I'm sorry the chapters are short. I've had a lot of work to do lately and have been trying to squeeze in some writing. I hope you like it. :) If you have any questions/comments/helpful hints just review! I really appreciate it. ;)**

Rilwen rolls her eyes at him. She pulls over a chair and sits down putting her boots up on the table. "Yeah, I guess it's been a long time, ten years to be exact. I mean you could have at least invited me to a meeting of the Dúnedain or something, but nooo! You had to let me spend ten years wandering the Grey Mountains without one damn word!"

"Has it really been that long? Now what have you brought me?" He says ignoring her comments and reaching for the scroll she had slammed on the table in front of him. He looks at the seal and frowns before breaking it and unrolling it. Rilwen hears him mumble something under his breath. She smirks hearing something about Rangers and some damn meeting. Then he rolls it up, grabs his sword that is leaning up against the wall and stands up. Rilwen jumps up to her feet and pulls her hood over her head before stalking out the door behind the Ranger.

She follows him out to the stable where he looks around to see if anyone is there. When he is sure no one is present except them her turns to her. "Do you know what this says?" He says pulling out the scroll he had tucked in his belt.

"Not really, Halabard just handed it to me and said to track you down and tell you to follow with "upmost haste." Aragorn rolled his eyes at her sarcastic comment.

"I need to tell you something that you must never tell anyone unless you absolutely have to."

"And why are you telling me this?" She asked suspicious at what he was driving at.

"I am telling you because it involves you, as well as the rest of the Dúnedain." Rilwen eyes him trying to decide whether to stay or leave.

"Yesterday I was visited by Gandalf the Grey and he told me that in a week's time four Hobbits would be coming to Bree. One, he said, carried a burden beyond belief and he said to take them to Rivendell. He also mentioned that a little bird and told him of your return from the Grey Mountains."

"So what have I got to do with it? You obviously didn't tell me that just out of the kindness in your hardened warrior heart," Alana says turning around to look at the horses in the stable.

"I was just wondering if the sarcastic, Ranger woman I call my _hiril vuin_ might want to join me on this adventure to Rivendell," Aragorn says following her. (beloved lady)

"Psh, I hardly your _hiril vuin_ after ten years. How do I know you haven't cheated on me and why would I want to go to Rivendell where you know my name brings unbidden memories to the minds of those who live there," She says stroking the head of a magnificent silver stallion. She feels Aragorn slip his arms around her waist and pull her close to him.

He leans down and whispers in her ear, "You can't hide forever."

"I can try can't I?"


	3. An Agreement

**Hey People Out There! I hope you are liking my story! I really try hard on these. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of The Rings but I do take credit for Rilwen. ;)**

Aragorn turns her around to look at him. She tilts her head curiously to one side, "I'm not going back there even if you tie me up and put me in a sack. I won't set foot in Rivendell again, not after last time."

"It was an accident," He says pulling her hood off her head.

"Yeah, an accident that cost me ten years of exile to the Grey Mountains!"

"It could have been worse, you know. You could have been stripped of your titles to even killed."

"What titles? The ones that my Elvin mother, who wouldn't even acknowledge that I even existed, bestowed upon me before she sailed away? I would actually have preferred it if they had" Aragorn shook his head and looked her straight in the eye.

"They wouldn't have done that and you know it. It was only an accident, it's not like they could have prevented it."

"I'm responsible for the death of their princess, Aragorn! That's not something I or they will forget!" Rilwen yells as she walks over to a training dummy placed in the middle of the stable yard. She unclasps the star shaped clasp holding her cloak in place and tosses it on the ground several yards away. She unsheathes her sword and examines it.

Aragorn gasps as he recognizes the legendary blade. It's Ringil, the sword used to battle the first Dark Lord, Morgoth. It was thought to have been lost because it was last seen over six thousand years before. Now here it was in the hands of the only female Ranger.

Suddenly Rilwen attacks the dummy hitting it with strength not found in many men. As she swings Ringil around the sword flashes like cold ice in the moonlight. She keeps attacking the dummy furiously for some time before the whole dummy falls apart. She stops, sheaths Ringil and turns to Aragorn.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." Rilwen smiles and gestures to his sword.

"How about you? How are your skills after ten years? Have you improved enough to finally beat me?"

"Well, you see while you've been in exile, probably practicing until you drop from exhaustion, I've been traveling here and there gathering information for the wizard, Gandalf." Rilwen nods and strides over to where she had thrown her cloak. "And I see you still insist on wearing a tunic and leggings instead of a dress like normal women." Rilwen looks over at him like he was crazy.

"Are you comparing me to those weak females who don't know a dagger from kitchen knife? I don't wear dresses because it's a lot easier to run, track, and fight without one," She walks over to Aragorn and wraps her hands around his waist. "Would you prefer it if I wore one and acted like a delicate female?" Aragorn looks down at her and smiles.

"No, would you prefer it if I dressed up like a farmer and started planting crops?"

"No, I love you just the way you are Aragorn son of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dunedain, Heir of Isildur," She replies before kissing him full on the lips.

"If you love me you would come to Rivendell with me and these Hobbits." She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around her and rests his chin on the top of her head. Then she sighs and whispers.

"I will come, but only if these Hobbits know who I am right from the start. I don't want them to treat me like a weakling female." Aragorn smiles and pulls away from her. She looks him straight in the eye and he knows she's not lying.

"I'm glad you decided to join us. What made you change your mind, my love?"

"That's your answer right there."

"What that's?"

"My love for you and justice."

"Justice for what?"

"For those elves stealing ten years away from my beloved Ranger."

"You're talking about me right?" Aragorn says smiling at her. She playfully punches him in the arm before laughing.

"Who else would wait ten years for a girl who was sent away by his own foster father?"

"Who else would have dealt with your sarcastic comments and temper?" At that Rilwen attacked him. She jumped him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Aragorn was expecting such a reaction and caught her. She pulled his face toward her and kissed him deeply before resting her had on his shoulder and gradually falling asleep.

Aragorn carried her into the Inn and with some curious onlookers carried her down the hall of rooms to where he was staying. He pried her sleeping form from him and laid her on the bed. He removed her boots and weapons but left her cloak on. Then he lay down beside her and pulled her to him. She stirred in her sleep and nestled herself into the crook of his arm. Soon sleep over took him and he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	4. The Arrival of The Bearer

**I just want to thank Anon for the professional criticism. It's really helped and as you will tell I have taken into consideration. Please bear with me on the length for now though as I am a busy person and have trouble finding time to write. Thanks J**

_"Rilwen come with me to the falls over the hill," Arwen Evenstar called to her best friend. They were standing in the gardens of Rivendell and Rilwen was supposed to be guarding to princess._

_"But Milady your father, Elrond, would not approve of your going off on this adventure…"_

_"I do not wish to know what my father would think, Rilwen, and whether you go or not I will go."_

_"I will come with you, milady."_

_The image flashed to a beautiful waterfall surrounded by tall trees. Two women were seated on a log at the top of the falls. They had their hair flowing freely about them and long skirts about their feet. They were talking of silly things and paid no heed to their surroundings. _

_Suddenly a pack of Wargs appeared out of the forest and stalked toward the women. One of the women jumped up and pulled out a concealed dagger, ready to defend her Lady to the death. The other women, a princess, stepped behind the other women and looked fearful. The woman with the dagger started attacking to Wargs trying to lead them away from her Lady. She fought them but failed to notice as one Warg stalked around her toward the princess. The princess started stepping back toward the falls as the Warg drove her farther away from the other woman. _

_Then the princess stepped on the back hem of her dress and slipped right off the cliff. Her scream could be heard all through the forest. The other woman, Rilwen, turned just as her best friend and Lady fell to her death._

Rilwen screamed and awoke to arms wrapping around her shoulders and pulling her close to a warm body. A hand stroked her hair as tears streamed down her face. Aragorn held her closer as he felt her small body shake with each sob. She looked up at him and said, "It was my entire fault. I could have saved her Aragorn. I could have defended her better." Aragorn stopped stroking her hair and looked her right in the eye.

"You dreamt about Arwen didn't you?" Rilwen nodded and tears started streaming down her face again as she continued.

"All those years in exile I would punish myself. Telling myself that if I had just fought those Wargs faster I could have prevented her death. I would practice with my sword until I would pass out from exhaustion. When I awoke I would continue until I passed out again. I stopped wearing dresses because they caused her to trip and fall. I just wish…"

"Think of it this way if you hadn't been there she would have died anyway from the Wargs and Elrond and the elves would have blamed you anyways for not going with her," Aragorn interrupted tilting her chin up to look her right in the eye. "You can't blame yourself for the inevitable." Rilwen sighed and the tears soon dried up. Soon the gentle rise and fall of her body told Aragorn that she was asleep and he laid her gently down on the bed before carefully rising and pulling on his boots. He makes his way down stairs just as the first light is coming through the windows and sits down at his usual table. The bartender spots him and brings him his usual tankard of ale.

"Good morning sir! How did you sleep last night? I heard someone scream and wondered what the hell was going on."

"Hello Willy, I slept just fine last night and a scream you say. I didn't hear any such thing. Maybe you were dreaming." Aragorn said taking a draught of the ale that Willy had brought for him. Willy then scurried off as more Men of Bree came streaming in for their morning drinks. Aragorn looked about for the Hobbits that Gandalf had described to him. So far all he could see was the tall lanky statures of Bree men exchanging gossip and news from out-of-town. Suddenly one man stood on a chair and started talking above all the rest.

"Men of Bree! I have seen with my own eyes creatures of the Dark Lord of Mordor! They had on black robes and rode upon black steeds with long, pale swords in their hands. They came looking for a Baggins, which I have never heard of and I told them so, then they left so quickly it seemed like they were hounds on the chase for a coon!" Aragorn listened half-heartedly. Gandalf had told him to beware of the Ringwraiths for they were after Frodo Baggins, one of the Hobbits being sent to him.

The man kept talking of the creatures until all the men's attention were brought to a figure coming down the stairs. It was Rilwen. She wore her tunic over leggings and tied with a belt. Her long, black hair was held back by a leather strap and at her side was a sheathed Ringil. Her boots went to her knees and Aragorn knew from experience that a dagger was hidden there. She walked over to the bar and casually ordered something all the while the Men of Bree watching her. Willy handed her a tankard and she turned around and walked toward Aragorn's table paying no mind to the Men staring after her. The only sound that could be heard was the soft scraping of a chair as she sat down at the table. Aragorn smirked at her and Rilwen smirked back and the Men, having discovered that the lady is went back to their loud chatter.

"What was that all about?" Aragorn laughed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh please, I was just getting a drink and these Men were staring at me. It's not like I planned it that way," Rilwen replies taking a long draught of the liquid in her tankard. "This stuff is crap compared to miruvor."

"You get used to it after a while. Now help me spot these Hobbits that I'm supposed to guide."They sit for most of the day talking and keeping an eye out for the Hobbits that were due to arrive. When the sun set it started pouring rain Rilwen worried that the Hobbits wouldn't make it tonight and that they would miss the chance to leave early in the morning after the rain was sure to stop. The owner of the Inn walks over to the door and opens it. Aragorn spots four Hobbits and watches as the owner has his other servant, Nob, show them upstairs. After a while three of the four Hobbits return to the common room where Aragorn and Rilwen are sitting. They continue watching these Hobbits until Aragorn notices that the one Hobbit who matches the Ring Bearer's description has seen him and waves him over. As the Hobbit cautiously approaches Rilwen keeps watching the other Hobbits, making sure they don't draw to much attention to themselves. "Mr. Underhill, I am Strider and this is my accomplice Rilwen. We would like to have a word with you for a moment if you don't mind."


	5. Hobbits and Hangovers

**I am really going to try and De-Sue my character, Rilwen. ;) I don't like the fact that she seems so invincible and, like I don't know, perfect? So ya thanks to all my followers who seem to like my story and thank you to all the people who have been offering me their constructive criticism, I really try and take it!**

* * *

Rilwen sighs as she watches the Hobbits sleep in the cots provided by the owner of the inn. There are four of them, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Mr. Underhill or Frodo Baggins, as he is really named. She looks over to where Aragorn is looking out the window, alert for any danger that might come from the window. They had mutually agreed to keep their relationship from the Hobbits as long as they could to ensure the safety of one another and the Hobbits. Their main goal was to get the Hobbits to Rivendell.

Rilwen walks quietly to the door leading out to the common room of the Inn.

"Where are you going?" Rilwen whirls around gripping the hit of her sword only to be greeted by the grim face of Aragorn.

"I'm going to get something to drink, something strong. Do you have a problem with that?" Rilwen snaps back in a loud whisper. The last thing she wanted was the Hobbits waking up.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"What's not Aragorn? The fact that I don't hold alcohol as good as you or are you afraid I'll go sneak out with that Willy kid?"

"Neither, I'm afraid you'll get so drunk you'll have a massive hangover tomorrow and be less than civil to our charges."

"I'm not a child Aragorn. I think I can handle a hangover just like I did all those years ago."

"Whatever," Aragorn says throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, "I just can't wait to see you as helpless as a newborn calf."

Rilwen rolls her eyes and slips out of the door. She makes her way over to the bar and walks around the counter. It takes her a moment to find a bottle of wine hidden in the very back of the cupboard. Rilwen wipes the dust off with her sleeve and turns to find a bottle opener. At last she is able to pop off the cork and she takes a long draughts of the liquid until the whole bottle is gone then starts her search for another one.

Aragorn sighs and looks out the large window to the back of the room. It is dark but he can still see quite well. One of the Hobbits snores extra loud and Aragorn laughs softly to himself. His mind turns to Rilwen. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn when she wanted something?

Aragorn turns toward the door and carefully opens it as to not awaken the sleeping Hobbits. He steps out into the common room and is greeted by a disturbing sight.

Rilwen is slumped behind the bar with a half empty bottle in her hand. Rilwen notices him and tries to stand up. Aragorn is able to catch her before she falls down and he winces as she slaps him really hard on the cheek. She stumbles out of his reach while taking another swig of the wine in her hand.

Aragorn watches as she collapses on the hard floor and immediately takes the wine from her hand. He gently picks her up and carries her outside to the trough, takes off her sword, and tosses her in.

Rilwen sputters to the surface. "What the hell was that Aragorn?" He shakes his head and shows her the sword in his hand.

"You can have this when you clean you feel up to getting out of that trough," then he turns and walks inside.

It takes her a couple of times to climb out of the trough. She stumbles into the inn where Aragorn is waiting and almost trips and falls but Aragorn catches her and scoops her up into his arms and carries her to the back room. He lays her down on his cot and reaches for the blanket. He pulls a blanket over her as she falls asleep.

Rilwen awakes lantern on her face. She squints and blinks several times before her eyes adjust. Her head throbs and her clothes are soaked. Someone clears their throat and she looks over to see one of the Hobbits standing there with a cup and lantern. He motions her to sit up and she obeys.

He hands her the cup, "Drink this. It will help with your headache."

Rilwen sips it and it tastes like peppermint tea. She continues to drink it until it is gone then hands the cup to the Hobbit who turns to take it to his pack. As he turns she touches his arm. He turns and looks at her curiously.

"I just wanted to know your name," she asks quietly. He nods and turns to face her.

"My name is Samwise Gamgee, servant of Mr. Frodo, but you can call me Sam." Rilwen smiles.

"Thank you, Sam." Sam blushes and hurries away.

Rilwen looks around the room for Aragorn and spots him talking with Frodo. He glances up at her and the Hobbit follows his gaze before saying something and walking over to where the other two Hobbits are having an animated conversation. Aragorn makes his way over to her cot and sit on the cot next to hers.

"Did Sam fix you up?"

"Yes, did you ask him to?"

"I wanted to make sure that, even though you had a very minor hangover, you would be in a civil mood today."

Rilwen leans over a playfully punches him in the arm and he chuckles.

"So are we heading to Weathertop?"

Aragorn nods, "Yes, I'm planning on staying the night there then heading toward Rivendell. Anyways why don't you get changed while I hurry these Hobbits along?"

"That's a great idea, except I don't have any extra clothing with me. This trip was supposed to consist of finding you and going back and reporting, not staying for two nights then heading for Rivendell and maybe even farther before heading back."

"No worries I already thought of that," Aragorn smiles as he reaches under her cot and pulls out his pack. He unbuckles it and pulls out trousers and a black tunic. "Your sword is under your pillow and your boots are drying by the fire."

Rilwen glares at him before she snatches up the clothes and reaches under her pillow for her sword before hurrying off to the washroom.

Aragorn watches her go before smiling. 'She sure has the strangest mood swings.'

* * *

**AN- Hey guys i am so sorry i haven't been able to upload. I had finals and projects then i got REALLY sick and almost had to go the ER then my sister came home for christmas so i've been busy. :) i will try to upload after Christmas...**


	6. Rivendell, Oh The Joy!

**Hey Guys! I am really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have had a major case of writer's block. This mixed with the hectic holiday schedule has made it really hard to write. :P Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Rilwen looks at the city before them and her old fears resurface fears of rejection and punishment. Around her the Hobbits are looking in awe at the beautiful city before them and talking amongst themselves and Glorfindel is talking with Aragorn quietly. Soon, though, Aragorn calls to them and they set off into the city with Frodo on Glorfindel's horse.

The trip to Rivendell had been uneventful until they were attacked at Weathertop by Nazgul and Frodo stabbed by a Morgul blade despite the fact that Rilwen and Aragorn fought together against them like old times, working in tandum and help one another. After the fight the Nazgul leave and Aragorn tends to Frodo by putting a poltice on Frodo's wound. They then set off again toward Rivendell but manage to get off course after crossing the Bridge. They have to double back where they meet up with Glorfindel who leads them toward Ford of Bruinen where they are again attacked by Nazgul that end up being washed down the river by a wave of water resembling charging horses.

As they approach the entrance of Rivendell Rilwen glances nervously around. Aragorn, sensing her unease comes to stand next to her with an arm around her waist which earns him a raised eyebrow from Sam. Then coming toward them is Elrond and behind him are his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Rilwen shifts her weight to the other side while Glorfindel approaches Elrond.

"Hîr vuin Elrond, êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn," Aragorn says before Glordindel can say anything. (My lord elrond, a star shines on the hour of our meeting.)

Elrond looks past Glorfindel and smiles as his gaze settles on Aragorn. "So it does Estel! You and your company are welcome at my home!" Then Elrond's gaze shifts to the woman in the matching ranger clothes at his side and his eyes narrow.

Rilwen's eyes widen and her breathing quickens with her heartbeat. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the Hobbits watching the scene before them with confused expressions on their faces as they look from Elrond to her. Suddenly Ellandan steps forward and quicker than any man pulls her hood back from her head. Around her she can here the gasps of the elves that have gathered around the party. She steals a glance at Aragorn who pulls her away from Ellandan wraps his arms around her waist.

Glorfindel interfers than and speaks in low Sindarian to Elrond whil gesturing to Frodo who is unconsious on the back of his horse. Elrond nods and addresses Elrohir and Ellandan.

"Take the Hobbits into the city. Make the sick one as comfortable as possible and call Mithrandir for I may need his assistance." Ellandan looks back at Rilwen once before taking the horse's halter from Aragorn and heading off after Elrohir who is herding the Hobbits toward their rooms.

Elrond turns back to Rilwen and Aragorn once the golden haired brothers and the Hobbits are out of earshot. Aragorn's grip on Rilwen's waist tightens as Elrond talks.

"Tolo ar nin." He says motions for them to walk toward a garden to the right of the pathway. (Come with me)

When they get to the garden Elrond motions for them to sit on a bench across from the one he sits on.

"What are you doing here, Rilwen?"

"Forgive me, My Lord Elrond. I.."

"Answer my question."

"I came because Aragorn requested that I come and try and reconcile with you and your kin for the evil that I let come upon this family." Rilwen stated rising from her seat as Elrond did his. Aragorn glanced from face to face and tried to guess what was about to go down.

"I cannot bring Arwen back from the dead even though I wish I could. I know you grieve her but not as much as I do. When I was exiled I punished myself for my foolishness and stubborness for believing that no harm would come to Arwen while we were close to Rivendell. I pushed my body to its limits to refine my swordsmanship and several times I almost died, sometimes I wish I had so I wouldn't have to face any elf in Rivendell again. Then Aragorn asks me to come and talk to you, try to apoligize and move on and here I am."

Rilwen trys to keep the tears from falling but by the end she has tears flowing freely down her face as she yells at Elrond and, hell, at the whole city for elves had appeared from the shadows when she had started her rant.

Aragorn watched them to make sure none would attack Rilwen for getting to close to Elrond. He sees the distaste in their eyes as they gaze upon the woman that they had called friend not to long ago. Some of their eyes held pity or saddness as they watched her distress and heard her confession, but most held anger at the woman who had failed to complete her duties and had the audacity to return to Rivendell. Aragorn could tell that this would be a long night for them and he sincerely hoped the Hobbits, especially Frodo, got a good nights sleep and recovered enough for the council that was bound to be held.

* * *

**I might not have another chapter up for a while...;) I have a bunch of semester tests this week so yeah...:) Peace Out!**


	7. Nightmares and Meetings

**Sorry I haven't posted in a LONG time but I've some major writer's block lately... Hope you like this long chapter that took me two days to write.**

* * *

Rilwen's eyelids flutter open as the bed beside her dips and strong arms pull her into a warm body. She smirk as Aragorn nuzzles his face into her hair.

"Are you asleep still?" He whispers in her ear making shivers run down her spine.

"No, not anymore," she replies turning her body to see him better.

His eyes were watching her as she reaches up and ran her hand through his brown locks.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Rilwen says pausing in her stroking.

"Your usually a heavy sleeper, yet you woke up when I came to bed."

"I can't believe Ol' Elrond actually let us share a room," she says changing the subject.

Elrond had made it clear that she wasn't to leave the room without being accompanied by Aragron or two of the Hobbits.

This was the compromise that they had reached late that night. Afterwords Elrond had hurried off to attend to Frodo while Rilwen and Aragorn had wandered Rivendell before returning to the room that they had been given.

"Your avoiding the subject, nîn meleth." Aragorn replies looking her in the eye. (my love)

"Gi melin Aragorn, but I don't want you to worry about me." (I love you)

With that Aragorn sighs and grabs her hand that was still running through his hair and kisses it.

"Gi melin Rilwen, daughter of Lhinnel, no matter how drunk, mad, or blood soaked you get. (Lhinnel means Fine or Slender One)

He than pulls her close to him and their breathing grows soft and even.

* * *

_***Dream Begins***_

_A young Rilwen sits in a stool in front of a mirror while a tall, slim, noble looking elf brushes her black locks._

_"Sellig, you will soon start your training as a lady-in-waiting for our rîn vuin." (sellig-my daughter, rîn vuin-beloved queen)_

_"But, Naneth! I do not wish to wait on the Lady!" Rilwen whines to her mother, her bright blue eyes looking into her mother's light grey eyes in the reflection on the mirror. "I want to be a Dúndain like Adar!"_

_"Silly child, the Dúndain are only for men and boys. You are also part of the Royal Household and it is your duty to follow in my footsteps."_

_Then out of nowhere a dagger flies right into her mothers body, the point of the blade coming straight through her chest._

_The unseen thrower comes out of the shadows a long, black sword in his hand. He raises it up to stab at the little girl cowering on the floor next to her mother's dead body. Than she wakes up._

_***End Dream***_

* * *

"Rilwen, wake up!"

Rilwen's eyes flash open and she looks up at Aragorn who is looking down at her with concern in his grey eyes.

"Are you okay, nîn meleth?" He asks as she slowly controls her erratic breathing.

She shakes her head and pulls him to her. He puts his arms around her slim body and pulls her to him.

"Well your okay now so try and get some rest, we have an important meeting tomorrow."

Rilwen nods slowly and nestles her face in his chest before they both fall asleep once again.

Sunlight streams through the huge window on the far wall and awakens Rilwen from her sleep.

Rilwen looks up with sleepy eyes to see Aragorn watching her with a curious expression.

"What?" She says defensively.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about the meeting. You want to come right?" Aragorn says sitting up in the bed and swinging his legs over the side.

"Of course, the Hobbits may be annoying and they may eat more than two grown men but they are funny and I actually enjoy their company. I wish to know what will happen in their future, especially Frodo and Sam," Rilwen replies rising from the bed and walking toward her pack that had been haphazardly thrown in the corner of the room.

"Oh and Merry and Pippin, you don't care about them?" Aragorn says digging through his pack for his extra clothes.

"Yeah, well, those two are something else. They remind me of us when you first came to Rivendell," Rilwen laughs while pulling her pants on.

"Yes, we were something weren't we? Always getting into trouble and bugging the Twins to death,"Aragorn chuckles as he pulls a grey tunic over his pants.

Rilwen nods still softly chuckling as she fastens her belt around her waist before turning to see Aragorn waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, lets get this over with."

* * *

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summonded here to answer the threat of Mordor." Lord Elrond started once everyone had been seated.

Rilwen looked across the circle and saw Frodo who, to her, looked absolutly exhausted. She just wanted to take the Ring and throw it far away and maybe stab the eye while she was at it.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall."

She chuckled at that statement. Middle Earth was already falling, left and right, Rangers were having to be more and more alert to the dangers approaching the borders of Rohan, Gondor, and the Shire. It was depressing really.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond said.

Rilwen turned her attention back to the poor Hobbit. He slowly got up from his seat and placed the Ring on the table. Instantly he looked much better, as if a weight had been lifted off of him.

Instantly everyone around them started whispering.

Suddenly a man, who Rilwen assumed was from Gondor considering his attire, spoke softly across and to her left.

"So it is true."

He stood up saying something about a dream and walked toward the Ring.

Rilwen sat up alert as to what the Gondorian would do.

Right as he almost touched the Ring, Gandalf stood up and started shouting,

"Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul," his words making Rilwen's head throb and she felt almost faint. She hardly noticed the sky growing dark and his voice becoming dark as well.

Then it was over.

The sky was normal although everyone, especially the elves, held some form of pain on their faces.

Elrond reprimends Gandalf for speaking in the tongue of Mordor, but Gandalf just glares at the council before saying, "That Ring is altogether evil."

Before he can sit down the Gondorian stands once again, "Nay, it is a gift," he insists, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?"

Then to her right Aragon stands.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can! The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It had no other master," he says angrily.

The Gondorian, who Rilwen now realizes is Boromir, turns and glares at Aragorn angrily, even daring to glance at her.

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" He sneers at Aragorn.

Suddenly Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, stands up, "This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your alligence."

Rilwen almost applaudes the elf because the look of Boromir's face was priceless. She even saw Frodo turn to look at Aragorn with newfound respect and wonder.

"Aragorn? This is Isuldier's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas puts in.

Rilwen softly chuckles at the Gondorian earning her a glare from Boromir and a warning glance from Elrond. She rolls her eyes at them and returns her attention back to Aragorn.

"Havo dad, Legolas," He says, motioning for Legolas to sit down.

Boromir glares at the elf before spitting out, "Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king," and sitting down.

Rilwen sighs and stretches whilst rolling her eyes at the Gondorian's remark. Aragorn glances at her and she shrugs her shoulders before looking at a now speaking Gandalf.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use the Ring."

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond says.

Everyone starts murmuring to each other while Rilwen notices Boromir shaking his head in despair.

Suddenly a red bearded dwarf, who had been silent the whole time, rose.

"What are we waiting for?" He says picking up his axe and slamming it with all his might into the Ring. Rilwen notices Frodo flinch and the bearded dwarf goes flying back, the axe in pieces around him.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by an craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back inot the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond states rising from his seat, "One of you must do this."

There was complete silence as everyone looked around to see who would be crazy enough to do so. Then Boromir spoke.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," he says, "The black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, the great Eye is ever watchful. Not with ten thousand men could you so this. It is folly!"

Then Legolas stood once again and said something about the Ring before the whole council was in an uproar.

Rilwen wasn't paying attention though. She was watching Frodo and knew that by the look on his face that he was in deep thought. Then those dreaded, but expected words came.

"I will take it! I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor."

Everyone stops and stares at Frodo who is standing by the table where the Ring was placed. Rilwen puts her head in her hands and shakes it slowly.

"Though I do not know the way," Frodo continues looking at the council. Rilwen raises her head and watches the Hobbit once more curious as to the events that were sure to follow.

Gandalf steps forward and places a hand on Frodo's shoulder, "I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn steps forward from where he was standing next the Rilwen and approaches Frodo, "If by my life or death I can protect you I will," he says before kneeling before the Hobbit, "You have my sword."

Then Rilwen stood and everyone turned to look at her as if noticing her for the first time, "You have mine as well Frodo and someone has to make sure Aragorn here stays in line."

Frodo smiles up at her and mouths "Thank you."

After her Legolas came and pledged his bow and Gimli his axe before Boromir stood and pledged himself to Frodo as well.

Rilwen chuckled when Sam ,Merry, and Pippin appeared from the bushes proclaiming that "Frodo's not going anywhere without them!"

"You will be known as The Fellowship Of The Ring!" Elrond exclaims while Frodo looks around at all his companions before raising an eyebrow and Aragorn's hand around Rilwen's waist. Rilwen chuckles softly and Frodo winks at her before getting into an animated comversation with Sam.

"So we are in this together, aren't we?" Aragorn says turning to Rilwen.

"Yes, I suppose we are," Rilwen says playfully before Aragorn leans down and softly kisses her. They smile when Merry and Pippin start makng gagging noises.

"Yes, yes we are."


	8. Snow and More Snow

**Hello my beautiful readers! I am so freaking sorry that I haven't posted in FOREVER but life has given me lots and lots of lemons and I've been trying to make some damn lemonade but decided it would be better to squirt the juice into people's eyes lol... Anyways I am a terrible writter when it comes to being consistent in my writing. So bear with me(:**

* * *

It has been exactly two months since the Council and Rilwen was eager to leave the Elvin city. She had to admit that the past two months had given the Hobbits time to grow accustomed to their weapons but the elves made her uneasy.

She had also gained somewhat of a relationship with the arrogant Gondorian, Boromir, who she still considered to be a pain in the ass. She did enjoy the company of Gimli, the dwarf, and Legolas, the flaxen haired elf. Both of them were interesting even though they didn't trust each other at all which was quite amusing at times.

Gandalf, as always, was here, there, and everywhere making plans for the journey or overseeing the Hobbit's training. Aragorn had been the one to train them and Rilwen had to admit he was a very good teacher. She would watch them spar from under a nearby tree with either Legolas, Gimli, or both at her side her commenting about the Hobbit's progress.

Then just that night Gandalf had announced that they were leaving at dawn. It was almost dawn now when Rilwen arose from her and Aragorn's bed and pulled on her well worn Ranger clothes. Suddenly two strong, well-toned arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her toward a warm body.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Aragorn whispers, his voice thick with sleep.

"I thought that maybe you would enjoy a few more minutes of sleep, Mr. I-Hardly-Ever-Sleep-Because-I-Am-Afraid-Of-Wargs-E ating-Me-Alive!" Rilwen replies turning to face him.

"I am not afraid of Wargs eating me in my sleep!" Aragorn says defensively pulling her closer to him, "You will pay for that."

"Oh, will I Mr…." Rilwen starts before Aragorn cuts her off by pressing his lips to hers in a long slow kiss.

"Well if that's my punishment than I think I will be naughty more often," Rilwen says with a smirk.

"I think I could live with that," he says pulling her in for another kiss.

"You need to get dressed, nin meleth," she says as she placing her small hands on his chest and laying her head on it, "Gandalf wishes to leave at dawn."

Aragorn nods and gently pulls away from her embrace. She sighs softly before turning to grab her sword.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom," Lord Elrond's voice rings out as he looks at each of the members of the Fellowship, "On you who travel with him, no oath not bond is laid to go further than you will. Farwell, hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

So went the farewell speech of Lord Elrond. Rilwen held his gaze when his eyes rested on her. She was shocked to see a deep sorrow in them but a glimmer of hope buried deep under the sorrow.

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," Gandalf says bringing Rilwen out of her thoughts.

Rilwen's attention is brought to the small Hobbit who carried the burden of the Ring. HE turned and walked through the group toward the Gate of Rivendell.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" He whispered quietly to Gandalf but Rilwen's half-elfish ears picked up the noise and a ghost of a smile fell on her lips.

"Left," came the old wizards reply.

Then they walked through the Gate, Gandalf behind Frodo with Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, and then Rilwen and Aragorn taking up the back.

Rilwen pulled her Ranger's cloak a little tighter around her lithe frame as she tried to shield Merry from the strong winds of the Caradhras. Ahead of her Aragorn was doing the same for Frodo and behind her Boromir was helping Pippin.

As they continued the wind got harder and the snow deeper Rilwen grabbed on to the cliff and pinned Merry between it and her body shielding him from the snow that fell above them.

Rilwen could feel the snow pound her body and separate her from Merry. She tried to call out to him but the snow was crushing her and she couldn't make a sound.

Then she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her out of the snow that was threatening to end her life. She was pulled into the body of _her_ Ranger and she felt secure. _Merry._

The thought jerks her away from the warm, secure feeling of Aragorn. As if reading her mind Aragorn points a little ways down where Pippin and Merry cling to each other next to Legolas and Frodo with Gandalf.

"Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yells to Gandalf as he once again pulls Rilwen to him.

"No!"

Then they hear a voice that rings out over the pass."

"It is Saruman!" Gandalf yells to them as snow falls all around them pulling Rilwen once again under the snow.

The next thing she knows is Aragorn pulling her out of the snow before she blacks out again.

Rilwen comes to sometime later to see that they have made camp near the bottom of the mountain. All around the fire are the other members eating something that she could only guess had been made by Sam.

She studies each of them for a moment. All of them look totally exhausted, even the flaxen-haired elf. When her eyes finally rest on Aragorn she sees him watching her. He smiles and gets up to walk over to her bed roll.

"How are you feeling, nin meleth?" He says quietly once he settles himself next to her.

"Well, my head feels like an Orc fell on it but other than that I feel just great," she says sarcastically, placing a hand on her head for emphasis.

Aragorn chuckles softly, "That is good…," he starts before Merry and Pippin come to her.

"Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself? Does your head hurt? Is there anything we can get you?" They ask eagerly literally bouncing up and down.

Rilwen chuckles softly but winces when her head starts throbbing. _"Feels like a hangover," she thinks smiling dryly. _Than it dawned on her.

"Hey, Sam got any of that stuff you gave me awhile back for my hangover?"

Sam looks over startled, but recovers quickly, "Sure do, Miss Rilwen," he replies before looking in his pack.

"By the way, where have we decided to head now that the Caradhras are no longer an option?" Rilwen asks turning her attention back to Aragorn.

He smiles dryly, "The 'greatest' place on Middle Earth."

"Isengard?" She asks sarcastically.

"No, the Mines of Moria."

* * *

So comment what you think of my sucky chapter/: Im really sorry :(


	9. Dwarves Build Mines

Hellur! :) I'm back my pandacorns! (yes that is what you shall be called) I have finals this week and graduation on Thursday so I have been busy! ;) Also if you are a fan of Harry Potter my friend Emmett'sRealWife and I have been scheming and have published the character files of our new FanFic, The Riddle Sister Chronicles. hehehe Our new account is called MomoTurtles heheheehehehehehehe Anywho please check that out(: Anyways here is the new chapter:

* * *

Rilwen stood up from where she sat on a rock not far from the Gates of Moria. To her left Legolas and Boromir were pacing. To her left the Hobbits were sitting talking quietly among themselves. Aragorn was speaking with Gandalf about the markings on the huge stone doors. Behind her was a wet, haunted looking, marsh lake.

The doors themselves were magnificant. The moonlight had illuminated the markings on the door. The carvings were arched at the top and the markings made it appear as if two pillars came down to the ground. Two trees, on on each side, warped their branches around the pillars. In the arch above the trees there read a verse of Sindarian:

_"Ennyn Durin aran Moria. Pedo mellon a minno."_

In the common tongue it read, according to Gandalf, and her own understanding:

_"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."_

For a quarter of an hour or so Gandalf had tried various phrases and incantations but, to Rilwen's amusement, the door remained shut.

She had especially enjoyed when Pippin had commented after Gandalfs fifth or so try, "Nothing's happening." To which Gandalf muttered something that obviously Pippin had caught because he asked, "Well what are you going to do than?" Which earned him a tongue lashing by Gandalf to which Rilwen almost laughed out loud.

Now Rilwen stood and drew her sword swinging it around to entertain herself.

"What are you doing, Rilwen?" Sam asked her.

"I am preventing an early death of boredom," she replied with a laugh.

"Well you know you could be helping," Legolas commented pausing in his pacing.

"Well, I know for a fact that it is a…."

"Its a riddle," Frodo said.

Rilwen smiled wryly at Legolas before sheathing her sword and focusing on Frodo.

"Speak 'friend' and enter. Whats the Elvish word for friend?" He asked turning to Gandalf who was sitting to his right.

About the time that Gandalf answered and the doors started to open, Rilwen heard something coming through the water.

As the rest of the Fellowship makes their way to the doors. Rilwen pulls Legolas aside, "Did you see it too?"

"Yes, but I thought it was just a trick of the mind," he replied solemnly.

Then suddenly there is a noise behind them. Rilwen turns to see tentacles flying out of the lake and wrapping around Frodo. Sam tries to cut away the tentacles but to no avail.

"Get inside!" Gandalf yells but Rilwen runs to Frodo's aid, pulling her sword out. She swings at the tentacle to her right and dances between tentacles as they try to grab her. She manages to cut Frodo free and pushes him behind her as she continues to slash at flailing tentacles.

Rilwen manages to get inside of the Doors just as the tentacles push them closed with horrifying strength. She sheaths her sword and turns to Aragorn who wraps an arm around her shoulders and pulls her close to him.

Rilwen pulls away and follows the rest of the Fellowship who have started on their journey to the otherside of the Mines. Gimli keeps talking about some relative that lives in these Mines but she is to distracted to pay attention. Something was off with the Mines, even Merry and Pippin seemed a little uneasy.

A couple hours later Gandalf calls for a halt at a crossroads he doesn't recognize. Rilwen sits against a wall next to Gimli and Boromir.

Pippin, being the not so smart Hobbit that he is, decides that throwing a rock into a well is a good idea. This earns him a reprimending from Gandalf, as usual.

"Being in this mine reminds me of a song my grandfather once sang to me. He said it was some dwarf song about the Lonely Mountain," Rilwen says turning her head toward Gimli.

"Would you mine singing it to me, lass? I think it would be appropriate for our current situation," he replied and Legolas readily agreed.

"Fine, but don't make fun of my horrible singing," she says with a laugh before starting:

**_F_**_ar over the Misty Mountain's cold_

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away ere break of day_

_To seek the pale enchanted gold._

**_T_**_he dwarves of yore made mighty spells, _

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

The other members of the Fellowship hear her singing and gather around her either sitting or standing. They take in the words that speak of the dwarves ancient home and think of their own homes and if they will ever be able to see them again.

**_F_**_or ancient king and elvish lord _

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

**_O_**_n silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering star, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun._

Rilwen opened her eyes and saw everyone sitting around her. They were all silent, seemingly in deep thought.

"Thank you lass. That was beautiful," Gimli mumbled looking far away into the darkness. To her left, Rilwen noticed, Boromir had been replaced by Aragorn who was studying her carefully. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

Gandalf was the first one to speak, "Gimli and Boromir, you take first watch. The rest of you try to sleep."

Everyone stood up and went to unroll their bedrolls. Rilwen put hers right next to Aragorn's. They lay down and Rilwen moved close to Aragorn, resting her head on his shoulder. He wraped his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. And everyone slept.

Roughly six hours later they are all awake and packed up. Rilwen stands next to Aragorn while Gandalf sits, smoking his pipe, pondering the decision of which path to choose.

"You know if I was the one choosing I would choose the path that…" She started once again.

"There!" Gandalf suddenly exclaimed pointing to the right.

"He remembered!" Merry jumping up with joy.

"No, but the air doen't smeel so foul here. If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose," Gandalf replied turning to Rilwen and winking.

She smiled at the old man before he turned and led them into the tunnel.

* * *

Definately not the greatest but its okay(: I'll try to update soon!


	10. Skeletons and Sarcasm

A/N- Hey Guises! (: I did change my pen name because I decided I needed something simpler. Hehe anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Fun Fact: This is the 24th page on my word document haha

* * *

The hike up the path takes its toll on the Company as they walk up the path Gandalf has chosen for them. Rilwen notices that the Hobbits are starting to fall behind.

"Come along little Hobbits, we will soon stop to rest," she called to them in the almost complete darkness. When each passed her by she took up the rear behind a exhausted looking Frodo.

They soon came upon massive hallway with pillers carved into the natural rock. Gandalf slows a bit with Gimli right behind him. Rilwen ushers the Hobbits right behind where Boromir and Aragorn stand.

They come around the corner of the hallway Gimli stops and gasps before running toward whatever he saw. The rest come around the corner and Rilwen gasps at what she sees.

Skeletons. They are all around with arrows or spears sticking out of the armor that remains. Rilwen glances at the others who look at the skeletons with varied expressions.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouts and Rilwen sees that he has run into another room. She walks past the others and sees the stone coffin illuminated by a eeire light. All around the coffin are the skeltons of dwarves, discarded and forgotten weapons, and fallen stones from the ceiling.

Gimli falls to his knees with his head bowed in front of the stone coffin, "No, No," he cries. Rilwen moves forward and places a hand on Gimli's hunched form. She turns to see the rest of the Company cautiously entering the room.

Gandalf moves past her and peers at the stone coffin. "Here lies, Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then. It's as I feared," he says removing his tall pointy hat and glancing solemnly at each member.

He looks down and must have noticed something because Rilwen saw him hand his hat to Pippin and stoops to pick up something. Rilwen's eyes light up with curiosity and dread as she studies the dusty old book that one of the skeletons must have been holding.

"We must move on…we cannot linger," Legolas whispers to both her and Aragorn, both of whom had moved to stand at her other side.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall, we have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums, in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. There coming," Gandalf's voice echos around the room as he reads from the dusty book.

Rilwen glances at each of the faces around her. Frodo, Merry, and Sam look at Gandalf in complete disbelief as they glance around at the skeletons. Legolas is expressionless, as usual, and Aragorn and Boromir just gaze off like they is imagining what Gandalf speaks of.

Than there is Pippin. With Gandalf's hat and staff he slowly backs up as he looks around the room with his mouth hanging open.

He stops when he gets to a spider-web covered skeleton sitting near one of the pillars. Rilwen moves to stop him as he touches it but is to late. The head of the skeleton rolls off and into an old well hitting the walls as it falls.

Gandalf whirls around and so does Pippin just as the rest of the skeleton, a long length of chain, and a bucket fall in as well. As they fall down the seemingly deep well they clang very loudly.

To her left the other Hobbits shift nervously at the noise but Rilwen just puts her head in her hands at the stupidity of the Hobbit. Aragorn groans softly, Boromir looks at the ground shaking his head, and Legolas just stares incredulously at Pippin who just winces at each bang.

All is silent as Gandalf moves slowly toward Pippin, than he speaks. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He closes the book roughly and tossing it down before taking his hat and staff from Pippin and turning away.

Drums sound in the distance.

Rilwen's head shoots up at the sound as does everyone elses. Gandalf turns back to face Pippin who turns to look at the well in horror.

There is screeching and Rilwen takes her hand off Gimli and backs away looking about. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Aragorn accessing the situation in his head, Boromir looking about frantically and Legolas, well being Legolas.

"Frodo!" Sam says and Rilwen looks to see Frodo draw his sword, more like a dagger, halfway out. It glows blue. Frodo's wide eyes meet hers and she motions the Hobbits to her side.

"Orcs!" Legolas says, contempt dripping from his voice.

Boromir, being the fool that he is, tries to run out of the room before Rilwen can say anything two arrows come flying at his head only to imbed themselves in the door.

"Get back!" Aragorn yells at the Hobbits who are trembling at Rilwen's side. "Stay close to Gandalf."

Gandalf ushers them to stand behind him and Rilwen draws her sword.

"Your left-handed?" Legolas asks moving to her side.

"Now is not the time for questions, Elf," she smirks, "But yes obviously I am."

Aragorn and Boromir pull the doors shut and Boromir turns to Aragorn, "They have a cave troll."

Just the way he says it makes Rilwen snort very unladylike making everyone look at her confused. She waves them off and Legolas moves to toss axes at them to hold the door.

Behind her Gandalf draws his sword with a yell and the Hobbits draw their swords, or rather daggers. Boromir and Aragorn fall back to stand on either side of Rilwen and Legolas forming a sort of front line.

Behind them Gimli stands up on the stone coffin with a very determined look on his face, "Let the come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

As the banging continues both Legolas and Aragorn nock arrows in their bows and point them at the doors. Boromir shifts uneasily on his feet wilst swinging his sword around. Rilwen, on the other hand, just stands there with her sword in her left hand and her right one of her hip.

The axes start piercing the wooden door. To her left Legolas takes aim and once the whole is big enough releases the arrow through the hole. A squeal comes from the unsuspecting victim. Aragorn shoots his arrow through another hole wilst Legolas pulls another from his quiver.

Just as the door gives away and the Orcs burst through both Aragorn and Legolas release arrows at them, both of which, hit their marks. They shoot again before the Orcs are upon them.

Rilwen swings at the first orc only to be blocked by its crude sword. A grin appears on the Orc's face as it realizes its opponents sex. "Sexist pig," she mutters under her breath as she pulls her sword away and under the other's ax into its gut. The Orc gives a squeal, its eyes widening at its mistake before Rilwen pulls out her sword and steps over the body.

Immediately two Orcs attack her both swinging for her head. She ducks under the swinging swords. Twisting around she stabs her sword into the back of one Orc before swinging at the head of the other. The sword connects and the head rolls to the floor, blood splattering on her clothing.

She looks down in disdain at the blood dripping off her blade and wipes it on the dead Orc. She looks around and sees the others with their own battles. She spots Aragorn slashing an Orc's head off before gazing up. She follows his gaze just in time to see the cave troll burst into the room.

* * *

A/N: Just wanna answer some Reviewers real quick here:

Seriya Silvermist: I'm sorry I skipped the Crebain part but I never really understood that part in the first place but other than that I guess I kinda forgot about it haha. And I tried to add more detail in this chapter also! :)

Narnia and Harry Potter 4 EVER: Thank you for all the comments you leave! They make me laugh haha.

Anyways I love you my little pandacorns!

Until Later


	11. Fall of A WIzard

HEYYY GUISES! :D So here is the next chappy! Pleasse review it motivates me and makes me happy(: Love ya guises and enjoy!

She whips around to face the creature. It roars right in front of her and her ears start to ring from it. She raises her sword into a defensive stance right as Legolas, who is to her right shoots an arrow at the troll hitting it in the shoulder.

"Nice shot, elf," she says stepping closer to the elf just as the troll raises its hammer. He just smirks and knocks another arrow. Just than Sam raises his sword and runs past them toward the troll.

"Sam!" Rilwen yells as the Hobbit dives under the troll. The troll swings its hammer down at where the Hobbit had been making Rilwen and Legolas jump back. The troll realizes at this point that its target has moved and looks between its legs to where Sam had slid.

He rips his hammer out of the stone and stalks toward the Hobbit, its chains dragging. It lifts its foot to step on the poor Hobbit but is pulled back by its chain. Rilwen turns to see that Boromir and Aragorn and are pulling the chain and she grabs it and starts pulling also.

The troll loses its balance and swings around, almost hitting them with its flailing arms and hammer. When it regains its balance it picks up its chain and swings Boromir into the wall. Rilwen ducks under the chain and turns just in time to see Boromir hit the wall with a crack.

Rilwen releases the breath she didn't realize she was holding when his head shakes. An orc takes this opportunity to swing at her. She ducks under the blade and swings her sword up and slices open the belly of the Orc. It doubles over and falls to the ground at her feet wailing in pain and clutching its blood pouring wound.

Gimli lets out a war cry and Rilwen sees his ax embed itself into the troll's chest. The troll stalks toward him and swings its hammer down on the stone coffin that Gimli had been standing on. The dwarf jumps off just in time and lands on his feet. He picks up another ax and dodges the troll's hammer as it swings around catching an Orc or two now and then.

Rilwen moves toward Aragorn but sees Legolas launch two more arrows into the troll's chest. Three Orcs surround her and taunt her in their filthy language. "You are all sexist pigs! Just because I am a woman doesn't mean I am helpless!" She yells at them in between swings and jabs of her sword. By now her sword was practically dripping in Orc blood so she "carefully" wiped it all over the armor of one of the slain Orcs.

At this point, Rilwen realized, the troll had given up on his hammer and was now swinging his chain around like a whip. He kept trying to hit Legolas but the elf, finally showing some of his Elvin brains, tricked him and climbed up on the troll shooting an arrow, point blank, into its head.

The troll takes up his hammer again, this time his target the Hobbits. He raises his hammer and they scatter. Rilwen runs over to where Merry and Pippin are hiding. "Are you okay?" She whispers observing the troll.

"Yes, we are all right but I don't know about Frodo," Pippin replies and Rilwen catches a glimpse of the Hobbit behind a chunk of stone that the troll is sniffing around. Aragorn yells something that Rilwen can't make out as he furiously tries to battle his way to Frodo.

Rilwen swings at an approaching Orc and his head goes flying off, the body slumping to the ground. Rilwen's nose wrinkles up in disgust at the blood pouring out on her boots. That was the only thing she didn't like about fighting, all the blood. It almost made the phrase "bloody hell" become a reality. She smiles at the thought.

Only now did she notice that the troll had a yelling Frodo in his hand. "Help! Help!" He cries, "Aragorn! Aragorn!" Rilwen sees Aragorn look over at the troll when he hears his name. Rilwen pulls a knife out of her belt and throws it at the troll hitting his hand that is holding his hammer above a frightened Frodo just as Frodo swipes at the troll's hand with Sting.

Rilwen sees Aragorn jump down into the crevice where Frodo had fallen and the troll stood. He had a long spear in his hands that he stabbed the troll with. To her right Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks at the creature when it slapped Aragorn to the side. "Aragorn! Frodo!" Rilwen yells as Frodo runs over to Aragorn's side he looks at her for a brief second before noticing the troll raising the long spear that Aragorn had dropped at the Hobbit.

He misses and hits the rock. Frodo tries to come to where Rilwen and the other Hobbits are standing but the troll blocks his way. He looks at Rilwen with a terrified expression and her heart breaks a little. Then he backs into the rock and the troll raises his spear and rams it into Frodo.

"Frodo!" Rilwen yells as she runs toward him. Behind her she hears Pippin and Merry yell and jump onto the troll with their swords.

"Frodo! Frodo! Look at me Frodo!" Rilwen screams at him as his face twists in agony. Sam yells and she hears his battle cries behind her. Frodo slumps to the ground as Rilwen reaches him. She falls to her knees next to his small body, tears silently streaming down her face. There is a massive crash as the cave troll falls down on the ground.

For a moment there is a pause before Aragorn and Gandalf hurry to where Rilwen is sitting by Frodo. Sam approaches right as Aragorn pulls Frodo over onto his back. Frodo gasps for air and everyone sighs in relief.

Sam falls to his knees next to Rilwen, "He's alive," he says in a relieved tone.

Frodo sits up quickly panting for breath as Rilwen pulls him into a tight hug, "You scared us for a moment, little one."

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt," he says pulling away from her embrace to look at the others.

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar!" Aragorn breathes and Rilwen nods, "Tis true, you should be dead… yet you are not."

"I think there is more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," says Gandalf stepping out of the shadows where he had been observing the scene. Frodo pulls back his shirt revealing a shining mithril chain mail.

"Mithril," Gimli whispers and Rilwen turns her head to look at him. He looks at her in disbelief before returning his attention to the Hobbit.

Suddenly Rilwen hears screeching and she can see the shadows of Orcs on the far wall. Gandalf looks around furiously before he whispers, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Gandalf takes off running and everyone follows. Aragorn and Rilwen help Frodo up before taking off after Gandalf too.

"You know for an old wizard he sure moves fast," Rilwen half yells to Legolas whom she had caught up with. Legolas just laughs under his breath and keeps running.

There is horrible screeching and yelling behind them and Rilwen and the others risk looking back to see that hundreds of Orcs are running after them. They pull every ounce of energy they have into running for their lives. All around and above them Orcs pour out of holes and high places toward them and soon they are completely surrounded by filthy Orcs.

Rilwen's nose wrinkles up in disgust as they form a circle with their backs facing inwards toward one another.

"If we die right now I just want you to know that for an elf you're not so bad," she says to Legolas half serious, half joking.

"Do not worry, my friend, we will be alright," he replies knocking an arrow in his bowstring.

Suddenly there is a loud growl and Rilwen sees something in the light that appears in a tunnel ahead of them. The noise causes the Orcs to look around frightened and scurry away to where ever they came from. Legolas trains his knocked arrow at the light and the growls as everyone turns to look at it.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asks quietly.

"It's probably a…" Rilwen starts.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world," Gandalf says, more like growls.

Rilwen just sighs quietly, resting her forehead in her hand whilst Legolas just smirks.

"This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" Gandalf continues and they take off toward a tunnel to the left of the Balrog.

Boromir assumes the lead when Gandalf stops to look back at the Balrog, but almost falls off into an underground waterway. Luckily Legolas rushes and grabs him around the torso but his torch is lost to the water. Behind Rilwen she hears Gandalf speak, "Lead them on, Aragorn!" The Bridge is near! Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!" He says pushing past Rilwen to pull the Hobbits away from the ledge's edge. Rilwen turns to Aragorn and looks at him. His eyes are full of duty, hope, fear, and exhaustion. Rilwen offers him a small smile before hurrying off after a running Gandalf.

Once they reach the bottom of the very long staircases Gandalf stops and points toward the bridge with his sword, "Over the bridge! Fly!" They fly past him toward the bridge running mostly on adrenaline. Rilwen hears a mighty growl and turns to see the Balrog raise its fiery head and roar. She starts running again, ushering the Hobbits along, when the Balrog starts moving toward them.

They keep running even across the narrow bridge. When she reaches the other side Rilwen stands next to Frodo who is watching something. Following his gaze she sees Gandalf still on the bridge facing the Balrog.

"You shall not pass!" He bellows at the demon.

"Gandalf!" Frodo practically screams.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udun!" Gandalf yells as the Balrog raises a fiery sword and brings it down with a crash on Gandalf's glowing aura.

Rilwen places a hand on Frodo's shoulder in case he decides to bolt over to Gandalf. To her right Aragorn is moving closer to the bridge.

The Balrog roars again but Gandalf yells at it once again, "Go back to the Shadow!" The Balrog replaces it's sword for a fiery whip. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf screams at the Balrog as he stabs his sword and staff into the bridge.

The Balrog tries to take a step forward but the bridge crumbles and the Balrog falls but its whip catches Gandalf by his foot and pulls him down. He grabs at the ledge and Frodo bolts toward him.

"Frodo!" Rilwen yells and hurries after him. Boromir, hearing her cry, catches Frodo before he can run to the bridge.

"Gandalf!" He yells as Gandalf scrambles to hold on.

Then he looks right at Rilwen and says, "Fly you fools!" Before letting go and falling into the dark pit with the fiery beast.

* * *

Good night guises!


End file.
